Late Night Talk
Log Title: Late Night Talk Characters: Scarett, Snake-Eyes Location: Scarlett's Quarter's - The Pit Date: May 27, 2010 Summary: Scarlett has Plans to Catch a Ninja... And one comes to visit first. LOG BEGINS Joe Scarlett says, "Joes, this is Scarlett. I will be away from the Pit for awhile. I'll have my Comms on, if I am needed, but, hopefully, ya'll can survive without me, while I am hunting down Storm Shadow." Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*Morse* That won't be necessary. He is not hostile. I have dealt with Storm Shadow." Joe Scarlett says, "Is he in custody, Snake-Eyes?" Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*Morse* He is not hostile." Joe Scarlett says, "If he is not in Custody, he is Hostile, and not been dealt with Snake-Eyes." Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*Morse* We had a conversation. It was personal. He will most likely return to his home." Joe Scarlett says, "He is a fugitive. He directly lead to severe injuries to Lowdown. He assisted Cobra Commander's Escape. Sorry Snake-Eyes, but he doesn't get a free pass... Now matter how important he is to you." Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*Morse* I understand. There is..something we need to discuss, when you have a moment. Perhaps in person." Joe Scarlett says, "I haven't left yet, I am in my Quarters." Joe Snake-Eyes says, "I'm en route." Snake-Eyes is in full combat gear, oddly enough when he arrives. He knocks on the door quietly and takes a deep breath. Its now or never. Scarlett is in her quarters, having just changed into her old Ninja Force outfit, the one she hates. She figures she had better have the full range of Ninja Weapons, and protections, if she is going to be going against a Ninja. She has already emptied her weapons cache, and is in the process of packing it into Duffel Bags, when the knock comes. "Enter." She calls out, not stopping the packing. Still sitting on her bed are her two Katanas, the one she earned from her Father's training, and the one that was a gift from Snake-Eyes. She doesn't look at either one of them, and she is still trying to decide if she should take them, and risk them in combat with a sword master, or if she should draw two from the Armory, and risk inferior weaponry against Storm Shadow. Snake-Eyes notices the ninja gear- the love of his life is packing today. He moves before Scarlett and bows. "Scarlett." He signs. "I talked with Tommy last night." Oh on a first name basis with the enemy. Lovely. "He asked me..about..us, really." Scarlett watches Snake-Eyes' hands, and she says softly, "Yeah?" Her voice is cold, almost as if she doesn't care, but her eyes tell a different story, they lock onto Snake-Eyes, and they do not falter. They are bright with unshed tears, "He thinks I am unworthy to join 'The Family', and as Clan Leader, forbids you to marry me, right? And, like a good little Ninja, you are going to obey... Is that what you are here to tell me?" Snake-Eyes signs. "Quite the opposite." He moves in closer and takes Scarlett's hands. Silent, affectionate and warm for a long moment before he releases them. He signs. "Tommy was right. I have dishonored you by putting off this marriage too long. That it is time. He said he would not interfere, so long as he can see us off as my best man." he pauses and signs. "I have had the perfect gift for this occasion. I have waited for many years, until it was safe. Until it was truely safe for you. I know this is as safe as it's going to get. Shaana.." His hands shake for a moment and he can't finish what he was rambling about. Scarlett says nothing, her face a mask, her eyes still showing the unshed tears, as she tries to calmly let Snake-Eyes finish. There is much she wants to say, like 'Tommy can be the Best Man, in Handcuffs and Leg Shackles...' or 'The wedding has to wait for me to track him down, and bring him to Justice.' but, instead, she just waits for Snake-Eyes to finish. Snake-Eyes signs. "Do you remember Greorge Strawhacker? The man who I rescued from the gulog all thost years ago? My sister's fiance? I tracked down..." He pauses. He digs in his backpack for a velvet box. "I tracked down the ring. I could think of no one else to give it to, but you." Scarlett blinks, "The... Ring he gave your sister?" She takes a step back. She knows Terri meant the world to Snake-Eyes, and that the ring is about all he has left of her, and she says, "I... I can't take that. Other than the picture, you don't have anything left of hers." She seems rocked to the core, she sits on the edge of the bed, actually, it is more like a collapse, as her knees give out, "...You can't ask me to take that, Snake-Eyes, Terri's was your twin, and that was her ring..." Snake-Eyes moves to Scarlett and hands it over. "I am yours." He signs. "What's mine is yours. You complete me." not in a creepy Mr. Me way either. Poor sod's being sincere.. Scarlett says softly, "I complete you?" She shakes her head, and than says, even softer, "I'll tell you what, Snake-Eyes... If after this next mission, you still want me to wear that ring, I will. But, Tommy has to be brought in, you *know* that, don't you? If it was anyone other than him, you'd already have brought them in." She closes her eyes, and continues, "He is your weakness, even more than I am, Thomas is your weakness. ANYTHING happens to him, and you rush to save him, even leaving me at the altar... He calls, and you go." She opens her eyes, and the tears slowly trail down her face now, "How can I compete with that? Now, I have to bring him in to face justice, and I don't know if when I do catch up with him, if I will be fighting him alone, or if you will be at his side..." Snake-Eyes moves in closer. He is physically shaking at this point. Who knows? He may just be crying behind that mask. From the outside, he looks pretty emotionless as always. He signs. "I want us to be a family, Scarlett. He is my brother, and I don't want to choose between you two. I want us to be a family together." Oh there he goes. "That can never happen, not while he is under the control of the Brainwave Scanner, not while he has any ties with Cobra." Shana whispers. "And, right about now, I don't know if I can ever trust that he will ever be free of that thing's control." She stands up, and restarts her packing, "You will have to choose, Snake-Eyes. I will not allow him into my family, while I can not trust him. Not three Nights ago, he was trying to kill OUR friends. Does that mean nothing to you?" She slams a sheathed Throwing knife into her bag, and says coldly, "It means something to me, Snake-Eyes." Snake-Eyes signs. "He isn't doing that under his own power. If I have to go to Cobra Island and destroy that machine myself, I will." Scarlett shrugs, "He is still under the machine's control, even if the machine is destroyed. His mind has to be freed, and rebuilt to the man he *used* to be. Right now, his mind is so full of holes, that I doubt it is even possible for him to remember who he really is..." Snake-Eyes signs. "I'll work with him. I'll free him. How many times has he freed me.." Shana asks softly, "Are you going to try and stop me from bringing him in?" Snake-Eyes pauses. "I won't interfere either way." Scarlett nods, hoists her bag, and looks at the Katana's, than decides she will take them. She quickly sheaths them in the sheaths on her back, kisses Snake-Eyes on the cheek, and says softly, "I shouldn't be gone long... Hopefully I'll find him easily enough, and he won't resist..." Snake-Eyes signs "I wish both of you.. the best of luck." with that he turns to go. Who knows where. He knows this isn't right, but it is the best option he has. Scarlett watches Snake-Eyes leave, and though she wishes he was coming with her, on her side of the possible fight, she does also hope she doesn't see him lined up against her, when she does track Storm Shadow down... or that he is not, even now, preparing to tell Thomas she is coming for him. LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs